<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>要求 by rain923</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458499">要求</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923'>rain923</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 互攻</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「生日的人可以提出一個要求」這是勇利和維克托之間的約定。<br/>2018/11/29勇利生日賀文。<br/>勇維勇互攻注意。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>要求</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「早安，勇利，生日快樂！」</p><p>今天是勇利的生日，維克托期待了快一年的日子。</p><p>去年維克托生日正值大獎賽決賽期間，勇利來不及準備生日禮物，維克托便提議，只要勇利滿足他的一個要求代替禮物就可以了，從此「生日的人可以提出一個要求」變成了他倆之間的約定，過了將近一年，終於輪到勇利過生日了。</p><p>勇利會提出什麼要求呢？維克托很期待。</p><p>「謝謝你，維克托……啊，我的荷包蛋想要焦一點。」</p><p>「好，沒問題。」維克托鏟了鏟荷包蛋。</p><p>嗯，不對，這不是生日要求。</p><p>維克托想起去年的生日，他要勇利帶著決賽的金牌上床，不通人情、不得協商，勇利卻完美奪金了，頒獎那晚，他躺在床上準備好好犒賞達成任務的愛人，怎知勇利才剛覆上來，獎牌便直接砸在維克托的鼻子上，兩人挪了挪位置，但那塊金牌怎麼樣都會揮到維克托的臉，最後只好讓勇利躺著，然後他自個兒騎上去，掛著金牌的布帶好似馬兒的韁繩，他揪著那條帶子，兩人一同奔馳得痛快淋漓，維克托閉起眼睛，沉浸在回憶的酣暢之中……</p><p>「維克托，蛋要燒焦了。」</p><p>「……啊！」</p><p>最後勇利得到一盤快燒焦的荷包蛋生日早餐，不過勇利還是津津有味地吃光光了。</p><p>接下來的一整天，維克托隨時豎起耳朵聽取勇利的要求。</p><p>「維克托，能幫我拿一下水壺嗎？」</p><p>「維克托，我的手機在震，幫我看一下。」</p><p>「維克托，有看到我的眼鏡在哪嗎？」</p><p>「維克托，晚餐我想吃對面那家飯館。」</p><p>不對，都不對，這些都不是生日要求。</p><p>夜漸漸深了，不知不覺快十點了，距離勇利的生日結束只剩下兩個小時又十五分鐘，維克托坐在沙發上，一邊看電視、一邊滑手機、一邊順著馬卡欽的軟毛等待著。</p><p>還不來嗎？</p><p>「維克托。」</p><p>剛洗完澡的勇利站在沙發後，他趴在椅背上，身上飄來濕漉漉的沫浴乳香氣，靠著維克托的耳邊小小聲地說話。</p><p>「今天我想一起睡……」</p><p>來了。</p><p>維克托從沙發上開心地跳起來，在愛人嘴角上輕啄一下，讓他先進房去，然後趕緊關了電視，哄大毛絨去自己的窩裡睡覺，迅速檢查完家裡所有的電源，一進房間便看見勇利蜷縮在他的雙人床上，他關上房門，點亮床頭的小檯燈，熄掉天花板的大燈，爬上床親親這塊甜甜的小蛋糕。</p><p>「說吧，你想要我做什麼？」</p><p>綑綁？玩具？角色扮演？或者想給我戴上項圈？</p><p>勇利沒有迎上他的唇，反而把自己埋進枕頭裡，維克托搔搔勇利發紅的耳垂，像是給小動物抓抓，過了一會兒，勇利才用比陷進沙發的手機震動還要微弱的聲音提出他的生日要求。</p><p>「……抱我。」</p><p>「咦？」</p><p>聽錯了嗎？不，他沒聽錯，維克托知道勇利前戲時最喜歡咬他的耳朵，所以洗澡時才把耳朵清了乾淨，他起身坐在床上，愣愣地看著他手把手訓練出來的top，而top則是羞得把頭夾進枕頭和床墊之間了。</p><p>「我本來準備好要被勇利吃乾抹淨了……」</p><p>「不、不想的話也沒關──」</p><p>「想、我想！我想抱勇利！」</p><p>維克托掀開枕頭，雙手撐在兩邊把勇利困在自己身下，巧克力色的眼睛直直盯著他，他也定定地望回去。</p><p>「我想抱勇利，讓我抱你，今天勇利想做什麼都可以。」</p><p>勇利扭了一下，想用手擋住臉，手腕卻被維克托扣住，但他沒有掙扎，乖乖地閉上眼睛，讓維克托把他的手拉到頭頂，然後低頭吻他。</p><p>「今天我把自己交給你了。」</p><p>維克托感覺到自己的耳根子和勇利一樣紅透了，不只是害羞，還有興奮，他鬆開勇利的手腕，勇利便把頭側向一邊，拉出一道紅暈蔓延到鎖骨，他親吻燙人的臉頰，再親吻那張自己迎上來的嘴，先仔細地吻過勇利的下唇，然後吻到上唇，分開時勇利睜開眼睛又自己湊上來，這次換成勇利吻他，捧著他的臉融進嘴裡，直到他們之間開始夾雜喘息，勇利這才心甘情願地睡回枕頭上，維克托一邊撫摸勇利額角的細髮，一邊回想平常勇利是怎麼在前戲服侍自己的，然後他靠上勇利的耳邊，輕輕地咬上去。</p><p>「唔……」</p><p>聽見勇利的反應，維克托鬆開嘴。</p><p>「不喜歡？」</p><p>「喜歡……」</p><p>他湊回耳邊再一次咬上去，勇利反射地縮起肩膀，但馬上就放鬆下來，漸漸在他身下融化，軟綿綿地陷進床墊裡任維克托擺佈，讓他替自己脫去衣褲、撫摸他的肌膚、在身上印下一個個碎吻，可是當維克托舔咬勇利的乳頭時，勇利突然彈跳起來。</p><p>「好癢！」</p><p>「你現在知道乖乖躺著讓人咬乳頭很難了吧。」</p><p>勇利一邊扭動身體一邊咯咯笑，維克托忍不住把嘴按上顫抖的肚皮吹氣，發出滑稽的噗噗聲，勇利笑得喘不過氣，推開維克托的腦袋要他別吹了，卻反而讓維克托可以順勢移到更怕癢的地方。</p><p>「嗯……！」</p><p>維克托舔拭他的性器根部，舌尖往上滑過並含入前端，舌頭在頂端輕輕打了幾轉後吐出，然後再次含入，隨著維克托越吞越深，勇利的雙腿也越分越開，維克托索性抱起他的一隻腿，一邊愛撫他的性器，一邊在性器和腿根之間來回吸吮，就像勇利平常對他做的那樣。</p><p>「維克托。」勇利把手指嵌進維克托的頭髮裡：「你在學我嗎？」他坐起身，捧起維克托的臉，替他抹掉嘴角的口水和沾在臉上的體液。「用不著學我，你想怎麼做就怎麼做，維克托。」</p><p>「我想做你想要我做的，勇利，告訴我，接下來你想怎麼做？」</p><p>維克托蹭向勇利的手心，但勇利卻笑著捏他的鼻子。</p><p>「我想脫你的衣服。」</p><p>維克托這才發現勇利已經一絲不掛，自己卻還穿得整整齊齊，他趕緊掀了上衣，衣服卻卡在下巴和手臂上脫不下來，勇利一邊咯咯笑一邊替他解圍，然後把衣服隨手丟到床下。</p><p>「還有褲子呢，躺好，維洽。」</p><p>勇利推倒維克托，抓住他的褲頭，把棉褲連著內褲一把扯下。</p><p>「噢勇利，這真是……噢……」維克托把臉藏在手掌後面。</p><p>「你現在知道我每次被bottom扯掉褲子時感覺多羞恥了。」勇利爬上來，跨跪在維克托兩側：「而且那個bottom脫掉我的褲子後還會像這樣騎上來。」</p><p>「你想騎上來嗎，勇利？」</p><p>「我什麼都想做，和你一起。」勇利笑著親吻愛人，同時輕輕地撫摸愛人的敏感帶，當維克托舒服得呻吟的時候開始往下移動，來到興奮的性器前，伸舌舔去流出來的體液。「你今天的味道嚐起來真不錯，維洽。」</p><p>「勇利！」</p><p>「我每次聽到你這麼說就會超興奮。」勇利壞笑，繼續由下往上舔舐：「想讓我沾上你的味道嗎，維洽？」</p><p>「勇利，拜託你不要再學我說過的床上情話了。」維克托又把臉藏回手掌後面：「我現在覺得我好像說了一堆羞恥的垃圾話。」</p><p>「可是我愛死你的垃圾話了，那會讓我興奮得想把你操進床單裡。」勇利笑嘻嘻地爬回維克托身上，把他遮擋的手拉開，難得可以在床上看到扭捏的維克托，勇利忍不住想多親他幾下。</p><p>「摸我，維洽。」</p><p>維克托從恍惚中回神，他知道這是什麼意思，他爬起身，讓勇利抱著枕頭趴下，接著回頭往床頭櫃翻找，卻遍尋不著他需要的東西。</p><p>「你看起來比我還要緊張。」勇利把嘴角埋進枕頭裡偷笑。</p><p>維克托懊惱一聲，終於從抽屜裡翻出一個淡藍色的小瓶子，那是他愛用的潤滑液，但他今天要用它來服侍愛人，他握著瓶子爬回勇利身邊，而勇利已經抬起下半身準備好了。</p><p>「勇利，接下來會有一點痛喔。」</p><p>潤滑液擠出來是凝膠狀，在指尖抹開便化為水，維克托用指腹按摩緊閉的入口，勇利便舒服得輕哼，但當維克托往裡按入，他卻瞬間繃緊了身子。</p><p>「勇利，很痛嗎？」</p><p>勇利悶在枕頭裡說了一串含糊不清的話。</p><p>「勇利？」</p><p>「我每次都會弄痛你嗎……？」</p><p>「很久沒做的話會痛。」維克托在勇利背上印下好多親吻，那是勇利平常安撫他的方式：「可是習慣之後就會很舒服，因為勇利很溫柔。」</p><p>過了些許，勇利總算適應了後庭的異物感，他放鬆身體好讓維克托繼續擴張，下身竄上來的酥麻感令他輕輕打顫。</p><p>「啊……」</p><p>「勇利，再忍耐一下。」</p><p>「忍不住了，我想要你了。」勇利不由自主地往床單上磨蹭，就像一條口渴的魚：「有點明白為什麼你喜歡讓我幫你做準備了，可是前戲太漫長根本是種折磨。」</p><p>「可是也只有你才有辦法折磨我，我喜歡你一點一點地把我磨到失去理智。」</p><p>維克托用親親安撫勇利，讓他在床上躺好，用枕頭墊高下半身，接著在床頭櫃裡摸出一串保險套，正要撕下一個時卻被勇利阻止。</p><p>「不要套子。」</p><p>「可是不戴套的話會……」</p><p>「今天我生日，聽我的。」</p><p>維克托的手愣在半空，直到勇利笑著把腳勾向他的腰才意會過來，然後把保險套放回床頭櫃。</p><p>「好，都聽你的。」</p><p>他俯下身去抱住愛人，輕輕吸吮勇利的唇舌，他好喜歡這個男人閉著眼在他懷裡融化的樣子。</p><p>「勇利，覺得痛就要說。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「覺得不舒服也要說。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「……很舒服也要說。」</p><p>勇利笑著敲了下他的腦袋。</p><p>維克托跪在愛人的雙腳之間，扶著自己的性器抵上放鬆的入口，卻在推入的瞬間感覺到愛人繃起了身體，勇利大大抽了口氣，緊閉著眼隨著推進慢慢吐氣，當他將最後一點氣息吐出肺部時，維克托正好頂到了底</p><p>「勇利？」</p><p>他小心翼翼地探問，勇利柔軟地包覆著他，但他不敢亂動，就怕把人弄疼了，勇利的眼睛睜開一條縫，示意維克托彎下腰來，軟軟地靠上他耳邊。</p><p>「你好硬。」</p><p>勇利壞笑，說的還是維克托的那套垃圾情話，看到維克托又愣又呆的表情後笑得更開心了。</p><p>維克托羞著臉，重新擺好姿勢後深吸一口氣才開始動作，他輕柔而緩慢，好似稍微用力愛人就會分崩離析，勇利微張著嘴，呼吸深沉而火熱，擦過敏感位置時會輕輕低吟，每進出一次身體就更打開一些，維克托一邊看著愛人的模樣，一邊想著自己在愛人身下時是否也是如此惹人疼惜。</p><p>「維洽。」</p><p>「勇利？」</p><p>「不要顧慮我。」勇利拉住維克托的手臂，要他下來一點，好讓自己可以摸到愛人的臉：「我沒那麼脆弱，把你的全部都給我。」</p><p>於是，維克托這個初次駕車的新手終於放膽踩下油門，把自己一次送進愛人體內。</p><p>「哈啊……！」</p><p>勇利酥軟地叫出聲，性器前端溢出蛋清般的體液，他握住自己的分身上下套弄，竄流全身的電流卻讓他使不上力氣，維克托替他扶住分身，用他最喜歡的方式愛撫，勇利的喘息在愛人手裡變成呻吟，雙手也開始在床單上游移，似乎想抓住什麼東西，於是維克托俯下身去，讓他攀著自己的背。</p><p>「嗯、嗯啊……」</p><p>勇利開始抽氣，維克托感覺到懷裡的人在顫抖，緊繃了身子又放鬆，接著再緊繃，抓在他身上的手指用力得要掐進他的肉裡。</p><p>「勇利、勇利……」他知道勇利快到了，因為每一次勇利在他體內的時候，他也如此這般渴望與勇利合而為一，他吻住勇利張開的嘴，接下勇利不成字句的聲音，他想給予所有勇利想要的，滿足勇利空缺的，就像勇利過去為他做的，勇利填滿了他的全部。</p><p>終於，勇利在他懷裡哭出來，同時發洩在他手裡，維克托在勇利射精時持續進出，當勇利結束時他也到了高潮。</p><p>「啊……！」</p><p>他粗喘一聲，把愛慾全射進愛人體內，然後癱軟在勇利的肩窩上，他們胸膛貼著胸膛、渾身發燙，彼此在高燒的餘韻裡慢慢平復。</p><p>「維、維洽……」</p><p>「勇利，怎麼了？很痛嗎？我弄痛你了嗎？」</p><p>聽見勇利哭鼻子地說話，維克托緊張兮兮地起身，笨手笨腳地替勇利抹掉眼角的淚痕，但勇利笑著搖搖頭。</p><p>「剛剛，維洽叫出來的時候……好可愛喔……」他握住維克托捧著他的兩隻手：「一想到每次做的時候我也是這個表情的話，就覺得好害羞……」</p><p>維克托再度愣在原地，張著嘴想說什麼卻發不出聲音，最後只能抱著愛人組織出一句話。</p><p>「勇利，我愛你。」</p><p>「我也愛你，維洽。」</p><p>勇利抱著他，輕輕地摩娑他的背，然後在他的耳際輕啄一下，他們耳鬢廝磨了一會兒，維克托才退出勇利體內，些許白精隨著動作溢出，勇利的性器疲軟，小腹上沾著些許精液，穴口鬆軟而紅腫，渾身散著熱氣與汗水，凌亂的模樣讓維克托看呆了。</p><p>「維洽，我看起來辣嗎？」勇利問。</p><p>「辣……」</p><p>「你平常就是這麼辣。」</p><p>「噢勇利……這是自覺超囉嗦的我最講不出話的一晚。」維克托摀著臉，在勇利身側倒下。</p><p>「你也知道你很囉唆喔。」勇利咯咯笑，側過身來拉住維克托的手，打開，然後鑽進他懷裡：「你叫我舒服也要說，可是我剛才根本舒服到沒空講話了，真不懂為什麼你在高潮前還能那麼多話。」</p><p>「其實我根本不知道我都講了什麼……」</p><p>「那我以後還有機會學你說下流話嗎？」</p><p>「勇利！」</p><p>「不過在那之前，我發現顯然我操你操得還不夠猛，才讓你有空閒說垃圾話哦……」勇利伸出食指點點維克托的鼻子，再點點他的唇，湊上去親一下，又搔搔他的下巴，然後心滿意足地把臉埋進他的胸膛裡。</p><p>「勇利，我、我要帶你去清理了……」</p><p>維克托摸摸勇利，但勇利毫無反應。</p><p>「勇利？」</p><p>「我累了。」勇利把臉埋得更深。</p><p>「好吧，勇利，我現在知道我每次做完倒頭就睡給你添麻煩了，但是不趕快清理的話，明天你會鬧肚疼的。」</p><p>維克托下床，把手臂穿過勇利背後和膝蓋下方，將他一把抱起，勇利也順勢抱住他的脖子。</p><p>「嗯哼，我發現被人服務到底的感覺真不錯，難怪你老是要我抱你進浴室。」勇利滿意地哼哼，順帶在愛人嘴角啄幾下。</p><p>「等等進浴室你會更喜歡的。」</p><p>「噢真的嗎？」</p><p>「真的。」維克托啄回去，抱著愛人往浴室移動：「你會知道為什麼我在浴室裡可以叫得比床上還浪。」</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>「所以，你就當了一回top？」克里斯放下酒杯，問向對桌的維克托。</p><p>時間已近午夜，今晚酒吧沒什麼人，哥兒們倆坐在角落的圓桌暢聊心事。</p><p>「事實上，是好幾回……」</p><p>克里斯端起酒杯晃了晃，抬眼看著黃湯下肚就全盤托出的兄弟正把臉埋進手心裡，耳根還紅得不像話，克里斯很清楚他哥兒們可不會幾啜酒水就喝醉，更何況這威士忌還加了冰。</p><p>「那，你的感想？」克里斯杯中的冰塊叮鈴鈴地碰撞。</p><p>「我以為我在床上講的下流情話他都沒在聽，因為他都沒反應……」原來他愛死了。維克托最後一句幾乎變成螞蟻說話，但克里斯聽到了。</p><p>於是克里斯喝完了他的酒，然後盯著維克托的那杯，心想如果再過一分鐘維克托還不把臉抬起來，他就要幫哥兒們解決掉那杯變成兌水的威士忌。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> ---------</p><p>-198964</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>